


Five times their relationship surprised everyone

by fantasea_me



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Established Relationship, M/M, relationship speculation/gossip, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasea_me/pseuds/fantasea_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone expected Kageyama and Hinata's relationship to be awkwardness, yelling, and stupid arguments. Of course, it mostly is. But there are some moments that surprise everyone, even Hinata and Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times their relationship surprised everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments and reviews

Everyone expected Kageyama and Hinata's relationship to be awkwardness, yelling, and stupid arguments. Of course, it mostly is. But there are some moments that surprise everyone, even Hinata and Kageyama. 

Take for example, how they came out as a couple to the team.  
______________________________________  
1.  
"TOBIO, TO ME!" Hinata screamed at their afternoon practice. They'd been practicing new spiking techniques for days; Hinata had just learned the newest move, called a "Piggyback", and was eager to try it. The gist of it was that some other spiker, maybe Asahi or Tanaka or Tsukishima, would jump as early as possible, pretending to spike. Kageyama would delay his set as long as he could before shooting it with his pinpoint precision, giving Hinata enough time to jump up behind the decoy spikers. His small form and amazing jumping power ensured that he would be hidden from view, and should be able to spike as soon as the block fell, having just been faked into blocking the wrong person. 

At least, that was how it was supposed to go. 

Hinata had made his trademark "OWOOOO!" noise after seeing his senpais attempt it, and could barely wait. The ball had been rallied back and forth for FOREVER, so surely they'd try it out the next time Tobio set? 

However, after he had called for the ball, it soared way over his head and to the other side of the gym, no one following. He'd fallen to the ground in silence, no one speaking, painfully aware of the squeak of his shoes, his panted breaths. 

"That toss was way off! What the hell, Kageyama?" He exclaimed, needing some way to work off whatever awkwardness had just descended on the team. Surely they were all just in awe of Kageyama's terrible toss? 

Right? 

"Hi-Hinata..." Kageyama stammered, face going irrationally red as the gym came alive with sound. 

"OOOOOOH, so he's Tobio now, aye, Shouyou?" Nishinoya teased, letting Hinata know his mistake. 

"Of course he's Tobio! We are dati- GWAH!" He cried out as Kageyama slammed into him, covering his mouth, looking panicked. 

"We agreed we wouldn't tell them yet, dumbass!" He screamed. 

"You just did by saying we couldn't tell them, so you're the dumbass, dumbass!" 

"Oi! What the hell were you thinking, calling me by my first name?" 

"I wasn't thinking at all, stupid-head! We're a couple now, why CAN'T I call you by your first name?" 

"I don't know- just.... Just-" 

"Are you ashamed of it?" Hinata asked suddenly, looking as if he was going to cry when the idea occurred to him. "Are you ashamed of me?" 

"No! No! God, don't be so stupid, stupid!" Kageyama exclaimed, bending down to Hinata's eye level, all anger gone. He clutched Hinata's face between both his hands, leaning in close and seeming to forget the entire team staring at them, open mouthed. 

"I- I would never be ashamed of you, Hinata. Okay? I was just surprised, is all. Yeah! Cause we agreed not to tell anyone yet- but it's okay, alright? Just stop crying stupid, geez." He brushed his hands through his hair, embarrassed. 

"Who knew Kageyama was so sweet?" Daichi whispered to Suga, acting as if he'd known they were dating all along. 

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Suga whispered back, smiling.  
_____________________________________  
2.  
The next moment came when Tsukishima was in a particularly bad mood, something to do with his older brother, according to Yamaguchi. The pinch setter had apologized to everyone in advance before Tsukishima arrived, but that still didn't stop the comments from stinging. 

Tanaka's "OI! RESPECT YOUR TEAMMATES, PINHHEAD." was met with a scathing "Quiet, Baldy." Likewise, anything Daichi or Suga said was met with a small nod, no change in facial expression, and no change in attitude. But the real boiling point had came when Kageyama approached him, growling "Hey, ass! If you can't say anything kind or with respect, shut your face!" 

Tsukishima's face had completely blanked, and Yamaguchi whispered a quiet "Oh no."

"That's a real riot, king." He'd spat. "Respect? You don't even know the definition. Ask any of your old teammates-they HATED you. Or maybe you can't, because they'd all punch you in the face before you could even open your mouth." 

This time the anger from the team was real, as everyone, even Yamaguchi and Asahi, yelled for him to stop. But he didn't. 

"You don't know anything-" Kageyama started, but he was cut off. 

"I do, though." Tsukishima continued. "I know that you're the lonely king, and that no one was your friend all throughout middle school. I know that you tried to talk to Oikawa, tried to look up to him, and he shut you down every time. Is that why you're so unapproachable now? Did he wreck your self-esteem that bad? Did he make you feel as bad as you did to everyone else?" 

The gym was in absolute silence. 

Kageyama's face was stone, but that mask was quickly crumbling into something much more vulnerable, much more sad, and much more...well, not Kageyama. 

Even Tsukishima seemed to realize he'd gone too far, and he paled. 

"Kageyama, I-" he started, but he was cut off. Not by Daichi, not by Ukai, and not by Kageyama. By Hinata. 

"OI! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BASTARD? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT? NOBODY CARES IF YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD, YOU FUCKER. YOU CAN'T JUST MOUTH OFF LIKE THAT, WITHOUT A THOUGHT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL ME A SHORTY OR A SHRIMP-THOSE THINGS ARE TRUE! BUT KAGEYAMA IS NOT A KING ANYMORE! HE IS THE BEST PERSON I KNOW BY A MILE! HE'S SWEET AND KIND AND ALWAYS LISTENS AND PUTS WITH WAY MORE SHIT THEN HE NEEDS TO, ESPECIALLLY FROM YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE ANYWHERE NEAR HIM UNTIL YOU APOLIGIZE, YOU HEAR?" He yelled, grabbing Kageyama by the back of his shirt and leading him off the court. 

"Don't listen to Tsukishima, okay?" He started. 

Kageyama stared at him in wonder. 

"You just......" 

"Yeah I did, and so what? You'd do the same for me, right?" 

At the end of practice, Tsukishima apologized, sincerely it seemed. They accepted, and Hinata muttered "I don't really think your face is ugly. But you are a bastard." 

Kageyama laughed.  
_______________________________________  
3.  
They were a close team; they'd all seen things they weren't meant to see. Nishinoya had walked in on Suga and Daichi kissing only a month ago- the act was met with him yelling "GROSS, YOU MARRIED COUPLE!" 

It wasn't like he tried to walk in on every romantic he could. He just had a knack for it, and so did Tanake. Really, leaving them alone together was bound to end badly. Whether it was the married couple doing annoyingly cute things, Asahi and Noya hugging for prolonged moments and staring at each other hungrily (somehow still clinging to their heterosexuality), or Tsukishima trying in vain to pretend like he was oh-so unexcited that Yamaguchi was holding his hand. He was Tanaka, the man who could only walk into a room if two people were doing couple things inside it. 

And now he had a whole new couple to tiptoe around. 

"Walking in the locker room, locker room, locker room- look a broom! Then I run into Kiyoko-San, the perfect-" Tanaka quieted down his amazing song when he realized there were still people inside. He thought they was the only suckers left to clean!

"It's Shouyou and Kageyama!" Nishinoya hissed, looking through the crack in the door.  
"Move over, shorty." Tanaka said, joining him. 

"-our two week anniversary, after all. So I just got them for you, it's not a big deal-" 

"Tobio!" Hinata squealed, and they could see him throw his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and press their foreheads together. 

"Get off me, dumbass." Kageyama growled, but there was no malice in his voice. 

"How did you know that tulips are my favorite flowers? Especially orange ones?" 

"I didn't. They just...." 

"They just what, Tobio?" 

"They um...reminded me of your hair, okay? And your eyes. So I got them. Oi, stop looking at me like that!" 

"Tobio gives the best gifts!" Hinata yelled bounding up and towards the door. 

"Let's go to my house and put them in water!" 

Tanaka and Nishinoya dove into the volleyball bins and tried to look spherical, only climbing out when the first years left. 

"Kageyama's got mad game." "Don't I know it."  
_______________________________________  
4.  
Anyone would freak out when they thought their partner got injured. It wasn't a big deal. 

Except with these two, everything was a big deal. 

When Hinata got spiked in the face (again), Kageyama cut off from calling him a dumbass mid-yell, sprinting under the net and sliding to Hinata. He cupped his chin with one hand and ran the other through his hair. 

"You okay, idiot? Since when are you supposed to pass receives with your face?" He asked quietly, running his hands all over Hinata's face, looking for bruises. 

"I'm fine, Bakageyama!" Hinata insisted, but it wasn't until Daichi yelled at him that he rose and walked away. 

Hinata wasn't any better when Kageyama tripped on his own shoes and skid across the floor, of course. 

The idiot had gotten the idea that maybe if he tripped as well, Kageyama wouldn't feel so bad. So he'd dived head first into the floor, sliding all the way to Kageyama. 

"See, Tobio? I fell too!" He exclaimed, laughing that laugh that reminded Kageyama of pure sunshine. He saw Tsukishima made a gagging face to Yamaguchi, but he didn't care. 

He was really in love with this idiot.  
____________________________________  
5.  
The best moments by far, however, were the ones they saved for each other. They ones nobody else saw. These happened all the time: they'd both reach for the same meat bun and touch hands, and someone would grab the other and suddenly they were holding hands, all food forgotten. Maybe they'd be playing video games at home and Kageyama would let Hinata have the player one controller, even if he wanted it. Hinata would use Kageyama's shampoo on purpose if he spent the night, and the resulting smell would drive them both into fits of embarrassment. 

Like tonight, for example. They were lying in Kageyama's bed together, on the pretense that they were too lazy to set up a futon. 

Hinata's legs were tangled in Kageyama's, and their fingers were linked. 

"Tobio?" 

"Yeah, Shouyou?" 

"I.....enjoy this." 

"Enjoy what? My cramped bed?" 

"No, dumbass. Being together." 

"Oh. Ok." 

"Okay? Say something else, stupid!" 

"Don't order me around, moron! But fine, I guess. I enjoy this. I like laying here, and I like holding your dumb hand. I like your hair and your eyes and all your stupid noises." 

"You mean like GWAH?" 

"And BUH!" 

"Can't forget EHHH!" Hinata smiled. 

"Heh, or OWOOOO!" Kageyama added, laughing. 

"BWAM!" 

"KAPOOOOM!" 

"I love you." 

"..." 

"Kageyama?" 

"...that's not...." 

"Not what?" Hinata asked, a bit scared. 

"It's not A SOUND, stupid Hinata!"

"Yes it is! All words you say are just sounds that make sense!" 

"None of the sounds you make are sensible, dumbass!" 

"Mean, rude Kageyama!" Hinata laughed, drifting off into sleep. 

"Hinata?" 

"..." 

"I love you too."


End file.
